


Клуб высокой мили

by JanetDi



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Airplanes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Секс с Крисом Хемсвортом - всегда на высоте.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston





	Клуб высокой мили

Салон первого класса компании "Британские авиалинии" сейчас погружен в сладкую межатлантическую дрему. Где-то в середине горит свет - не спится Энтони Хопкинсу. Он сам говорит, что это старческая бессонница, но, на самом деле, мистер Хопкинс просто любит читать во время длинных перелетов, а сон... сон, как известно, для слабаков.  
В капсулах, похожих на инопланетные колыбели, мирно посапывает каст кинокартины "Тор: Рагнарек", и сэр Энтони смотрит на них, как на непослушных, умаявшихся детей. В свою колыбельку абсолютно не помещается Крис, в проход торчат покрытые светлыми волосами икры и невозможно розовые пятки. Сэр Энтони хмыкает, а потом, замечая, что он не один смотрит на Хэмсворта, вдруг подбирается, демонстративно зевает и выключает лампу индивидуального освещения.  
Том тут же поднимает голову от подушки. Полоска технического света под потолком салона серым красит его узкое лицо, высокие скулы и изумрудно-зеленые глаза. Том оглядывается, остро и придирчиво, облизывает губы и стремительным, текучим движением оказывается возле изголовья своего экранного брата, пропадая из поля зрения Хопкинса. Сэр Энтони улыбается в искусственную ночь и поворачивается на другой бок: подсматривать нехорошо, пусть детишки бедокурят на здоровье.

Крис спит лицом в подушку. Футболка задралась, из-под тонкого казенного одеяла видна резинка боксеров и светлая макушка, а примятые волосы на затылке довершают картину. Удивительно, он может уснуть в любом положении, даже стоя. Однажды после долго дня съемок он так и задремал, привалившись к стальной конструкции, и проснулся, едва только помощник режиссера выкрикнул его имя.  
Том трогает Криса за плечо, улыбаясь воспоминаниям.  
\- Снижаемся? - шевелит локтем Хэмсворт. Голос заглушает искусственный наполнить подушки, Тому хочется развернуть самолет и увезти это чудище домой, в Лондон, к пуховым перинам, подушкам на гусиных перьях и тяжелым одеялам. Тому вообще многого хочется.  
\- Еще и половины не пролетели, - честно признается он, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы не разбудить ворочающегося рядом Карла.  
Кладет руку между лопаток. Ладонь узкая, идеально ложится.  
Крис застывает, просыпаясь мгновенно - еще одна его особенность. Крису не нужен кофе, апельсиновый сок, контрастный душ: вот он спит, а вот он проснулся, повернул голову и смотрит одним глазом на Тома с самым вопросительным выражением на лице. В уголках губ сухость, ресницы слиплись, нос примят - идеал, черт возьми, и Тому нечего добавить. Разве что...  
\- Стюардессы ушли относить еду пилотам, у нас есть три минуты, чтобы спрятаться пока они не вернулись.  
\- Ты первый, - мгновенно решает Крис - Я за тобой.  
Тома прошибает предвкушением и он, шаркая одноразовыми тапочками по красному ковровому покрытию, исчезает за шторкой.  
Крис ждет положенные секунды. Он, конечно, прекрасно понимает, что Хопкинс не спит, будто лопатками чувствует знаменитый плотоядный взгляд Ганнибала, но это такие мелочи по сравнению с тем, как красным зажигается "занято" надпись "lavatory". Чертовы англичане, ну кто так называет туалеты?  
Если бы кто-то сказал, что они с Томом одинаково думают, Крис послал бы его к черту, потому что ему решительно ни до чего. Он натягивает джинсы и не застегивает ширинку.

Главное правило - не шуметь, не совершать лишних движений и не нажимать лишние кнопки, потому что последнее, что им сейчас нужно, это участливый голос стюардессы за дверью.  
Том упирается ладонями в скошенный потолок над унитазом, Крис крепко держит его за бедра. Места мало, времени мало, Тома тоже мало, поэтому Крис приспускает джинсы, которые тут же съезжают к коленям, стаскивают одной рукой белье, облизывает пальцы и быстро подготавливает Тома, который, неестественно выворачивая шею, смотрит из-за своего плеча и будто бы подгоняет.  
\- Я в двух секундах от того, чтобы...  
\- Просто. Стой. Смирно.  
Обычно это Крис покоряется: мы идем смотреть Шекспира, мы идем на благотворительный обед, я ухожу на интервью, сними этот галстук, а давай купим мыльных пузырей и ты выиграешь мне в тире вон того большого единорога? ЧТО, ТЫ НЕ СМОТРЕЛ ГАДКОГО Я??? - но сейчас не тот случай. Хэмсворт вытаскивает пальцы, размазывает по стволу уже выступившую смазку и, помогая себе, вставляет член так медленно, как только может. Том давится воздухом, но молчит, принимая. Крис входит до конца, дает Хиддолстону немного привыкнуть, и уже когда собирается задать ритм, дорогое мироздание решает за него - самолет попадает в воздушную яму. Ямку даже. Небольшую, но довольно чувствительную, если трахаешься в тесной кабинке туалета на высоте четырех тысяч метров, или сколько там за бортом?  
Том ахает и чуть ли не скребет безликий пластик. Крис двигает бедрами и примеривается. Никакой симметрии, или четкой амплитуды, он толкается в Тома рвано, горячо, сильно, яйца шлепаются о голую кожу, Том скулит на одной ноте с самолетными двигателями, и ему хорошо. Охуенно, если хорошие мальчики из Итона знают такие слова.  
Крису запредельно, Крису сейчас все до звезды, и в этом есть особенное удовольствие секса над землей - вы и в самом деле парите в воздухе. В очередной воздущной яме кончает Том, сильно сжимая Криса, и тот кусает себя за ребро ладони, чтобы не орать в голос.

Том уходит первым, ему нужно лечь. Крис остается - смывает с пластика следы, выбрасывает салфетки в мусор, на всякий случай протирает крохотную раковину и возвращается в салон, где все, и даже Хопкинс, видят красивые сны. Том сидит не на своей колыбели - на Крисовской, не морщится, а улыбается знакомо: светло и довольно, как всегда, когда они делают что-то, от чего обоим сносит крышу.  
\- Шанхай, - говорит Хэмсворт, укладывая Тома как непослушного ребенка. - Скоро Шанхай, а ты еще не спишь, ну?  
\- Шанхай, - соглашается Хиддолстон. - Что я там не видел?  
\- Думаю, наши милые китайские друзья найдут, чем тебя удивить. А теперь спи.  
\- И я их тоже.. удивлю...  
Том поджимает ноги под себя, ждет, пока Крис сядет и вытягивается так, чтобы положить голову ему на колени. Крис фыркает, но не протестует.  
Стюардесса неслышно поправляет шторку. Лететь еще ровно восемь часов.


End file.
